


I lied to you

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Castiel doesn't understand why Dean is being so protective with him. But the hunter is going to reveal him the truth.





	I lied to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears! This is a one shot and could be placed in 13x19 episode. I hope you like it!

DESTIEL FF  
“I lied to you”  
Season 13/19 canon divergent

 

Cas was amazed by Dean's reaction. Why was he being so over protective over him... And now that "Just don't die again"? What was that supposed to mean, and Sam looked like kind of uncomfortable too... Since he came back Dean was acting as... If Cas was a child.

"Ahm..." They heard Sammy trying to talk in the middle of that strange and heavy silence. Dean and Cas were looking at each other so intensely, and he couldn't decided if it was anger or... Something else. He coughed, and then continued, "I think I... Will be waiting in the library. I'm sensing you need to talk here..." And he left.

Castiel tilted his head to one side, Dean softened his face at the sight of the angel's gesture. And his heart was racing now as a crazy Lamborghini.

"What do you mean with that?" Cas said approaching the hunter. Dean blinked nervously and stood straight in his place. Cas's scents was invading his senses.

"I don't understand..." The hunter smiled awkwardly, and his eyes were now looking at the floor, at the same time he swiped some beer. Cas frowned.

"You don't understand what?" The angel attacked again.  
Dean offered him a quick look, "Yes, I just asked you not to die again. Don't do stupid things. That's all." Now he was smiling awkwardly again, looking everywhere but the angel, swiping more beer.

"Why?" Asked Castiel, giving two more steps towards Dean.  
Dean opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't, he made a mistake, he looked at his best friend blue eyes, and now he was trapped.

And feeling Cas's body near to him was so intoxicating and overwhelming. He missed that sensation so much when he was gone, he couldn't help it now... isH lips started to trembling. Yes, he was trapped. He won't let this beautiful been to die again.  
"Beacuse... I lied to you." He managed to say.

Cas blinked confused with that answer, " You lied to me." His face frowned again, "When?"

"All the time." Dean said, swallowing hard, and he knew in that moment, he will ruin everything, but he didn't care, or he did care... He didn't know what he was doing. He was feeling how his face was burning and how his tongue was shaking, and how his legs were like jelly.

Cas started to feel that same strange vibes he felt that time in Dean's room, when he wanted to returned the mixtape... And now his mouth was dry like that time. "What is that supposed to mean with...?"

"It means that I lied to you... All the time." Said Dean. He let the beer on the table. And without looking at Castiel's eyes, he said, "When I called you brother."

"You are more than that..." Dean continued talking, his avoiding eyes looked to a side. And then closing them, he swallowed hard, "To me." Finished, clinching his jaw.

Cas felt he was breathing hard, feeling so flustered, more than a brother? What is that? More? In which way one person could be for another one more than a brother? He didn't wanted to think that Dean was confessing... Maybe he felt the same as him... Does he? Could Castiel feel happy just having for a second that idea? But why Dean wasn't looking at him.

"I..." Started to say Cas, and oh Lord, Dean saw how the angel started to blush, so exquisite piece of art. "I need to know..." He sa.id, with such a shy voice.

"I'm not good with words..."whispered Dean, hypnotized with Castiel.

"I know... This is a kind of torture... But... I really need to know if... you are thinking what I am thinking." Asked Cas again, and Dean approached more to him still in awe.

"I said... I'm not good with words" Without hesitation, he cupped Castiel’s face with his hands, and kissed him slowly, tenderly. Cas closed his eyes slowly, responding to that sweet kiss, reaching Dean's hips with his hands. Dean cut the kiss for a second, and looked in to the angel's eyes, still almost rubbing lips to lips, he whispered, "I'm a man of action. Doyou get the idea now?"  
Cas smiled, saying in a whisper too, “Yeah, I do...but I am going to need you to demonstrate more.”Dean swallowed hard, he didn't know Castiel could flirt so hot.

"Of... of course..." Dean said a little flustered, and they started to kiss again.


End file.
